


And the Tumblr Musical Prompts

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Music Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: A collection of musical Jassandra prompts from "Jassandratrash" on Tumblr. Prompts will be posted here as they are sent to the blog and written on Tumblr





	1. Two is Better Than One

_"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you." - "Two is Better than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift_

_~_

He was sitting alone in the annex that night, still in his black suit, when he heard her voice break the silence.

”Hey,” she said quietly.

He scooted over on the staircase to make room for her, and she smiled shyly before walking over and taking a place next to him. For a few moments neither one of them said anything. The night had been strange and sad for all of them, even though none of them-other than Flynn-really knew Charlene all that well. 

Flynn and Eve had gone home pretty much right away, and Jenkins retreated to his office, Cassandra following him. He’d tried to talk to Jones for a little while, or at least keep the kid company, but it wasn’t long before they’d nodded at each-other with a quiet understanding and gone their separate ways.

“You know I missed you,” Cassandra said quietly. “When you were in Shangri-La?” 

Jake looked at her for a moment, confused to hear her talking and surprised by what she’d said. 

“Yeah,” he finally said. “I missed you too.” 

“Well,” Cassandra said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but…why’d you go then?”

Jake exhaled and looked away for a moment. It wasn’t easy to talk about, not even with himself…especially not with her. But she deserved the truth. 

“It was…it was hard without you here Cassandra,” he admitted. “You were in the hospital still…and we’d almost just lost ya’…and I don’t know, the annex was just not the easiest place to be. And so the Library invited me to go train somewhere and….I went: to get out of my head.”

Cassandra chuckled quietly and looked down. 

“It’s not…” Jake stuttered. “I’m trying to be serious with you here Cassie.”

“I know,” she said. “It’s just….that’s how I felt when you were gone. The annex was… _weird_. You know….I didn’t have my best friend at work with me.” 

“Yeah,” Jake said, nodding. 

They looked at each other then and their blue eyes met. And they both could tell that there were hundreds of unsaid words hanging on their tongues, hanging in the balance, and yet no one spoke a word. Eventually, Cassandra smiled shyly, and Jake did the same.

“Well,” Cassandra said. “I’m glad you’re here now.”

“I am too.” Jake replied. 

A moment passed, and Cassandra looked away before speaking again. 

“I’m sorry I scared you like that,” she said quietly, no longer meeting Jake’s eyes. “I was so afraid of hurting all of you that I never said anything and I made it worse.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Cassie. Me leaving that was just….I’ve got my own issues. And I’m sorry for running off. I should’ve been there for you.”

“Well, if we’re both so busy being sorry, and we were both so concerned with each other not being there, I say we try to remedy that. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Jake looked at Cassandra, who was looking at him again, now with wide, expectant eyes, and a nervous frown on her face. 

“I think I’d like that a lot,” he said. 

“Good,” Cassandra smiled. “Cause I didn’t like breakfast without you.”

“Me neither Cass,” Jake said. “Me neither.”


	2. One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy these little ficlets! I was filling prompts on Tumblr and I thought I'd post them here, because I was really happy with the results! Enjoy!

_"God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go." - "One and Only" by Adele_

~

She always knew somewhere deep down that someday it was going to come to this. Someday, her lips were going to end up on his. Someday she was going to kiss him. Apparently, that someday was now. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about this before. She’d always seen it there, in the little moments, as a possibility. The day they met and he held her hand and pulled her from her breakdown; the day he told her that he paid attention; seeing him again for the first time after Peru and feeling the unexplainable flutter in her chest; the closet in Sweden; singing together in the Paris Opera House. 

It all added up. It all had to mean something. And searching through the memories, looking at the cracks….every time something happened she saw it as a possible explanation, why these things were happening. But every time she thought it, she denied it. Because it wasn’t possible. She couldn’t be in _love_ with Jacob Stone. Could she?

And yet now, here they were, nothing more than another routine day in the field, nothing more than an undercover mission. Except they got caught sneaking around, and people were suspicious, and they had to make their story believable, and so he grabbed her and he kissed her. And when their lips met, she knew. 

She knew in that moment that it was him, that it had always been him, and she didn’t know how she’d ever doubted it. There was a reason for all those little moments between them; there was a reason for the butterflies in her chest. 

_She was in love with Jacob Stone_. 

They heard the con-men they were up against walk away, and Jake pulled away from her. But his hands were still on her waist, and they were still pressed up against the wall in the narrow little hallway. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

He must’ve noticed the totally flabbergasted look on her face, or her cheeks that she was absolutely certain were blushing. 

“I…” she stuttered. 

His eyes were the brightest shade of blue. Had she noticed that before? She didn’t know if she’d noticed that before. She must’ve, but….maybe she just doubted it like everything else. But she didn’t know now why she’d ever doubted it. Why would she ever want to doubt loving a man who was so wonderful, a man who made her feel so right? 

“Sorry about that,” he said. “I just didn’t know what kind of excuse to come up with for why we were hanging around where we weren’t supposed to be.”

“No, no it’s okay.” Cassandra said. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Jake smiled at her and she wondered if he was thinking the same things she was. He nodded at her to go, and they ran out the back door where they’d seen the con-men carry the artifact. 

_I’m in love with Jacob Stone_ she thought as they ran away, and she smiled at the notion. _How did I ever doubt it before?_


	3. Someone to Dance With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy with the results of this one! I wasn't expecting it to get this feelsey! This is one of my favorite songs for them so I hope you guys enjoy this!

_"I guess this is the part when I confess I wanna make you mine." - "Someone to Dance With" by Nick Lachey_

~

The annex was quiet when she found him alone, leaning on the conference table with his head dipped down.  They hadn’t spoken since the events of their case that day, since the secret-revealing sprite that was plaguing a town attacked their team as well. Only what happened to them didn’t involve secrets that caused fights, like it had done for the rest of the town. No, what it had done for them was much, much more life altering. 

Jake looked up when he heard Cassandra’s footsteps than quickly turned back away. Looking at him she could still hear the sprite’s voice, loudly whispering in all of their ears, like the voice was trapped in their heads. 

_You have a secret too Mr. Stone. Yes, this is a juicy one. I see your desires, your wants, you have a secret love. Someone close to you. A friend maybe? With red hair….maybe I’ve said too much. Or just enough.  
_

They’d all heard it. They’d all been there. They all knew. That matter didn’t make the situation any easier, nor did it make the day any less awkward. And now, finally, they were alone, and Cassandra’s hands trembled as she approached him. She couldn’t find the words to say to express the right feeling, because she wasn’t sure what the feeling was. 

“I guess this is it huh?” he said, chuckling in spite of himself, but still not meeting her eyes. “The moment when I confess.”

“Jacob we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Cassandra said gently. 

“No, I….I owe you this much.”

Cassandra sat down on a stool facing him and put her hand on top of his. He pulled away, which worried her, and her eyes almost filled with tears as she looked at him. She’d hardly ever seen him like this. 

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly, her voice barely breaking the silence. 

He didn’t say anything, but looked at her and exhaled through his nose. She bit her lip and nodded. She didn’t need words to understand. 

“If you…if you wanna stop hangin’ out or somethin’….” Jake started to say, but Cassandra cut him off. 

“No!” she exclaimed. “Jacob why would I ever want that?!”

“I don’t know. You don’t wanna be friends with someone who’s hopelessly in love with you?”

Jake laughed briefly, then cringed at his choice of words. He put his head down again, unable to ever look at Cassandra for more than a moment or two at a time. So he didn’t see her blue eyes widening and looking at him up and down, looking as if she might cry, looking at him like she did that day they got back from Peru, before she told him she wasn’t okay when they were apart. 

“Jacob you’re my best friend,” she eventually said. “You get me better than anyone. I could never lose you.”

Jake still didn’t look at her, just twitched slightly, and so she tried for something else. And then there were words coming out of her mouth that were technically meant for him, but they were for her too. She wasn’t so much telling him something as talking herself through her next move, begging herself to believe she wasn’t crazy. 

“You know,” she said quietly. “In science, when we don’t know how two things will react together, we test them to see what happens. And of course we’d never do it without our background research, lining up everything we know about both of them, but eventually we just do. And even when we think there will be a favorable outcome, there can be a dangerous one sometimes, but we do it anyway….because we have to know. And we might end up making something wonderful.”

Jake was confused, but before he could ask her what she meant, without warning, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. At first it was hard, but then slowly they started to melt. His hands found their way easily to her waist, and he felt hers moving slowly down the side of his face until they reached his neck. Somehow, if it made any sense, it was everything and nothing like he’d imagined it might be. And then she pulled away, slowly, and he still held onto her as they parted. 

They sat their for a moment, breathing, their eyes not meeting as they waited. And then she looked up at him and his eyes met hers, her beautiful, captivating, blue eyes that always brought him home. 

“So….research.” he said. 

“Collecting data,” she muttered. “Yeah.” 

“And….what does the data tell you?”

Cassandra waited for a moment, and Jake felt like he might vomit. But slowly, in what seemed to be perfect timing, her face melted into a soft smile. 

“Well,” she said. “Comparing it to some past data….I say that you still owe me a pint from a couple of years ago.”

Jake’s face lit up as she realized what she was saying, and it was all he could do not to stand up and spin her around in the air. She laughed as she watched him and, feeling embarrassed, he cleared his throat and straightened his stance to compose himself. This earned a laugh from her, and a smile that was brighter than any star she might catalog in one of her journals. 

“So….I’m taking you out for a drink.” he said. “For additional data.”

“For additional data,” Cassandra agreed, smiling big and nodding her head. 

“Well then m’lady.” he said, hopping down from his stool and holding out his hand to her. “I think we better get to that experiment.” 

“Well,” Cassandra said, accepting his hand and hopping down next to him. “There’s nothing better than experimenting with your best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your love and support as always. Stay magical <3


	4. The Sun and the Moon

_"Your love gave me my wings"- The Sun and the Moon by Amelise Emerick_

* * *

 

He was sitting at a desk in the annex working on a new paper when he felt arms wrapping around his neck from behind. He jumped slightly, then turned to see Cassandra leaning over his shoulder, grinning teasingly at him. 

“What’cha workin’ on stranger?” she said. 

“Hello to you too!” he joked.

Cassandra laughed and jogged over to his other side, and without asking, pushed his chair back and perched herself on his lap. He made a move of fake offense, but her eyes were already on his laptop, and he gave in. 

“The Lasting Effects of the Wisdom of Thomas Aquinas on Art Through the Current Era.” she read aloud. 

“Just a little somethin’ I’m passing the time with.” Jake teased. 

Cassandra shook her head with a roll of her eyes. 

“You just love your Thomas Aquinas.” she said. 

“Hey!” Jake said accusingly, as Cassandra giggled. “He’s got some great stuff! You wouldn’t be making fun if you’d read about it.”

“Oh I know. I picked up one of your books one night when you fell asleep on the couch.”

“Did you now?” Jake asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Cassandra giggled as they looked at each other, and eventually Jake’s face melted into a soft smile. She never failed to brighten his mood. 

“Dr. Jacob Stone,” she said, reading from the laptop screen again.

Jake’s face grew more serious as he thought back to the day two years ago, in this same spot, when she’d noticed him still using aliases. So much had changed since then, and it was crazy to think how much his life had changed in so little time. Not long ago, he was a shell of what he wanted to be. 

“Hey,” Cassandra said firmly, grabbing his chin. “I’m proud of you.”

She leaned down and kissed him softly. For the few seconds that they were connected, the rest of the room disappeared, and he was only focused on the fact that she was there, and that she loved him. 

“It’s all because of you you know,” he said. “You never let me believe once that I had to live trapped in my old life, not since the day you met me.”

Cassandra’s blue eyes were looking at his gently now. They were filled slightly with tears, and the apples of her cheeks were blushing. 

“You did the same thing for me you know,” she said. “All the time.”

“Well I guess we’re just good like that.” he said. 

“I guess we are,” she agreed.


	5. Just a Friend to You

_“Say I’m just a friend to you, but friends don’t do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too.”- Just a Friend to You by Meghan Trainor  
_

Jake, Ezekiel and Flynn were sitting at the bar the team had gone out to after the mission that day, chatting and downing beers. The night had been fun, but Ezekiel was growing exasperated at the lack of attention he was currently getting. 

Cassandra had dragged Eve over to the pool table once they’d both passed tipsy. Flynn, as expected, had checked out a long time ago, bopping overdramatically to the music and watching Eve with one of his goofy smiles. What Ezekiel hadn’t expected though was the lack of attention from Stone, who’d stopped actively participating in the conversation a few minutes ago in favor of watching the girls as well. 

Cassandra had started to talking to one of the guys they were playing against, and everyone could see them starting to get closer, and giggling. Now, he was leaning over her and “helping her use the stick.” 

Ezekiel looked back and forth between that scene, and Jake, and he rolled his eyes, immediately realizing what was happening. 

“ _Come on_. mate.” he said. 

“What?” Jake asked, his gaze only half-turning. 

“You’ve been all puppy-dog eyes on Cassandra for the past five minutes. You’re starting to look pathetic.”

“I don’t know…” Jake started. He turned back to the bar finally and sipped his beer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Please_ ,” Ezekiel sighed. “You think the rest of us haven’t noticed you two dancing around each-other for the past three years? I’ve literally never seen anyone be more obvious.” 

Jake waited a moment with a hard frown and sipped his drink again before speaking. 

“Look,” he said. “I’ve thought…maybe…but it doesn’t matter! She’s clearly not interested.”

He motioned over to the pool table, where Cassandra was laughing loudly as she faced pool boy. 

“She’s drunk at a bar and flirting with some playboy who pulled a poolstick move on her.” Ezekiel exclaimed. “And you think that means she’d never be interested in you?!”

Jake said nothing, and Ezekiel sighed loudly. 

“Mate, you gotta stop this sulking. Everybody knows you and Cassandra are gonna be together in the end.”

“And how do you know that?” Jake asked angrily.

 Ezekiel scoffed and sipped his drink before answering. 

“Because she’s your lobster!” he said teasingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Jake said. “My what?”

“You know….like in that episode of FRIENDS?”

Jake still just looked at Ezekiel confused, and the thief sighed again before continuing on. 

“Lobsters, they mate for life. She’s your lobster.”

“Actually,” Flynn said, who’d apparently been listening while still watching Eve. “Lobsters don’t mate for life.”

“Oh whatever!” Ezekiel said angrily. 

“It’s interesting actually,” Flynn continued. “Lots of studies have been done. Not many species other than humans are monogamous. Beavers are.”

“You’re not helping Flynn!”

“And Swans.”

“Fine!” Ezekiel yelled, catching a few stray gazes. “She’s your bloody swan then! Point is…it’s going to be you two.” 

Jake was about to say something else when Cassandra and Eve came back over to join them, Cassandra smiling widely and wiping some sweat from her brow. 

“Woo!” she cheered. “We totally creamed them!”

“I gotta say,” Eve said, sitting down on Flynn’s lap. “Red’s a natural.”

“It’s all math,” Cassandra said. “It’s simple.” 

“Well I’m glad you ladies had fun,” Jake said. 

“Come on Stone!” Cassandra said, grabbing him by the wrist. “You gotta play the next game with me!”

“Huh?” Jake asked. 

“Yeah, come on! It’ll be fun! We can find a new team to hustle!”

Cassandra was already dragging Jake away before he had the chance to respond. He looked back to Ezekiel for a second, who just raised his eyebrows and raised his beer before taking a sip.


End file.
